


The Guide As Prey 2

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/F - Category, M/M, h/c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 07:00:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair is being stalked by someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Guide As Prey 2

## The Guide As Prey 2

by Jvantheterrible

Author's website:  <http://www.angelfire.com/oh3/SkinnerSanctum/index6.html>

Characters NOT mine, NO money being made. Thanks for reading. NOT Beta'd. No flames, please.I'm trying to quit.

This is RAPE N/C by a woman.bad language, angst, and the gambit apply. 

This story is a sequel to: The Guide As Prey 

* * *

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

When the young man awoke the next morning, Blair felt just as he'd assumed he would; tired, but happily so, sated beyond his best dreams. The bags beneath his slightly drooping eyes impeded his exit from his and his lover's shared bed a bit more than he'd expected, but he nevertheless stumbled carefully downstairs for a shower with a grin on his face. Memories of Jim and the previous night agitated his morning erection just that much more, and he pulled at himself, stroking 'Chief Junior' to completion as the water beat down on his back. Finals were hell on Blair, and he was jealous of his lover - and the older man's additional hours' sleep - but he figured it was well worth the outcome in the end. In the end, one Blair Jacob Sandburg got to curl up every night next to one James Joseph Ellison, and no matter WHAT transpired during each of their days, they both came home to one another at the end, and that was all that really mattered. 

Once he'd dried himself off, Blair headed back upstairs with the towel wrapped around his still-dripping hair, quietly entering the walk-in closet the two men shared to pull out his clothes for the day. He winced a bit as Jim murmured something in his sleep, sorry to have unnecessarily awakened his lover. Jim needed his rest even more than Blair did, truth be told...the elder half of the pair traipsing around Cascade all day with a gun and a badge, catching bad guys left and right, his life on the line every moment that he was on the clock. Blair grinned to himself at the sexy thought as he picked his flannel and Dockers for the day, exiting the closet to find his lover gazing seductively up at him from their bed. 

"Morning, babe," Jim said with a tired smile. 

"Morning yourself, you animal," Blair snickered, tiredly delighted when Jim chuckled at him and hopped out of bed to enclose the younger man in a heartfelt and warming embrace. Sandburg found it more difficult than ever to release his grip on his Sentinel, even though the clock demanded that he dress and exit promptly. 'I fucking HATE finals', Blair thought to himself as he closed his eyes and allowed his lover to pull him bodily forwards, Jim's own morning wood pressing eagerly against Blair's already dressed and manually-pleased lower half. 

"Chief," Jim said concernedly, "You look like hell," the Sentinel exclaimed as he placed one hand on either side of Blair's face, taking in his Guide's gray eyes, newly-formed wrinkles, and shoulder-hunched exhaustion. The young man was notorious for carrying himself with a degree of esteem that would normally exhaust the casual onlooker, and Jim just KNEW that his Guide was suffering due to his work. 

"Gee, thanks, man," Blair replied almost sadly, "Good to see you, too," the young man almost whispered, making his Sentinel claim his lips in yet another heartfelt kiss. Blair shuddered as he felt Jim's arms wrap around him bodily, pressing first against his groin - and then the rest of him - to meet his lover's embrace as fully as he could. 

"I hate finals," Jim exclaimed as he pulled himself achingly away from his younger lover, "How many more days?" 

"Just two, man," Blair replied with a smile, hoping that Jim would surprise him with a romantic getaway once his priorities had been acquiesced. 

"Mmmm, good," Jim exclaimed as he leaned down to take Blair's lips in a kiss once more before work beckoned both of them away from the other. 

"Very good," Blair exclaimed as he released his Sentinel and stepped back far enough that neither man could touch any longer, "I'll see you later tonight lover," Sandburg added, and the sparkle in his life partner's eyes told him all he needed to know. "I love you, babe," Blair told Jim, nearly choking up as he watched Jim's face flush with affection. 

"I love you too, Chief. Have a great day, baby. I'll see you soon," Jim finished, and Blair kissed him once more before he turned on his heel and headed out the front door of the loft. Jim sighed long and hard as he listened to his lover - his other half - head down the elevator and out the front doors of the building to his car. He extended his senses so that he didn't miss Blair starting up the antiquated Volvo, heading for the shower even as he tracked his Guide's heartbeat out of their neighborhood and towards the Rainier campus. 

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

When Blair arrived at Hargrove Hall, he was surprised immediately by two things. One, the police cars that appeared to surround the building (including HIS parking space) and two, the fact that all of the students, his and otherwise, appeared to be standing idly around in the courtyard INSTEAD of indoors taking their exams. Slamming the Volvo's door shut, Sandburg walked towards the building, taking in all the whispering and pointing - that incidentally seemed to be directed towards himself - and quickened his pace before a big burly police officer stopped him in his tracks with a large, beefy hand resting on the Professor's chest. "You can't go in there, sir," the officer groused. 

"But my office is in there," Blair exclaimed innocently, and the cop immediately appeared to squint his eyes - almost as though he were assessing the young man before him - before asking, "Are you Professor Sandburg?" 

Shocked, Blair managed to nod once before the large uniformed man in front of him stepped aside with a grimace and directed the younger man inside. 'What the hell,' Blair thought to himself as he strode purposefully up the hallway to his office, stopping dead in his tracks when he reached what had once been the entrance to his supposed sanctuary. 

"Jesus fucking Christ," Blair whispered to himself as he took in the scene before him, shaking his head negatingly back and forth as though to erase the vision that met his slow approach. Someone had annihilated the entrance to Blair's office, obviously taking some sort of mild explosive - or large sledgehammer - to the structure and destroying the walls that once held Sandburg's office. It wasn't the obvious damage that made the young professor quake in his shoes...it wasn't even the loss of his precious artifacts and research that bit into his existence. The only thing that Blair Jacob Sandburg could focus on was the one thing that stood out above ALL the other damage that had been done, and broke his heart at the very same time. 

Crucified onto the only remaining wall of what had once been Blair's office was a large life-like gray wolf, nailed haphazardly by all four paws in a stretched-out mockery of sacrifice. The large creature's head hung limply down, muzzle resting on its prone chest just above where the knife still protruded from its heart. Spray-painted in black across the wall AND the wolf, "SANDBURG SUCKS PIG COCK!" Blair nearly cried out at the sight - barely managing to keep his resolve with him as he looked around what remained of his gutted office. Police officers ignored him, and instantly Blair wished that Jim were there...to offer comfort, to offer sanctuary, to offer healing, to offer - blessed protection. 

Blair answered all of the questions that he could before the detectives took off, breathing a huge sigh of relief as he allowed himself to finally vent his frustrations upon finding his own spirit animal mutilated, thankful though he was that it was merely a stuffed likeness. Tears ran in streams down the young man's cheeks as he looked up at the scene that still remained, no one finding it a priority to remove immediately due to the fact that it was evidence, no matter how offensive. Shaking, Blair took the few steps necessary to reach the answering machine sitting on his desk. He pressed the flashing red button, ignoring the officers that scolded him for messing with the crime scene. "You - have - ONE - new - message," the voice told him, and Blair forced himself to press PLAY. "How do you like your gift, professor?" She asked, her voice barely above a whisper, "I'm getting closer, Blair." CLICK. 

The young man closed his eyes as he tried to maintain his composure, but screamed aloud when a heavy hand fell onto his shoulder and rested there. Spinning around, Blair met his Sentinel's concerned blue gaze, ignoring the odd stares and whispers from the officers still investigating the scene as he threw himself against Ellison's chest and into the big man's welcoming embrace. 

"Ssssh, baby, it's okay," Jim soothed quietly into Blair's ear, grimacing as he took in the sight before him. "C'mon Chief, it's alright. I'm here, everything's okay...I heard it on dispatch and got here as soon as I could." Ellison shot evil looks at anyone who was staring at the two of them, and within minutes, the room was cleared, save for the two men in the midst of the wreckage. "Jim...the wolf...she knows...how? How does she know?" Blair sobbed into the Detective's shirt, his exhaustion finally overwhelming him. "Jesus Christ...everyone knows, man! They all fucking know!" 

"Blair, look at me," Jim said, pulling away just enough from his younger lover so that he could meet the heart-wrenching sight that stood before him; Sandburg's eyes were swollen nearly shut from crying, and he shook bodily, unable to stop even with Jim's presence so near. "All they know is that some psycho has ruined your office, Chief. They don't know anything more than that. It'll all be some stupid rumor by the end of the week, I swear," Jim promised emptily, knowing full well as he took in the mutilated - albeit stuffed - animal on the wall that that simply wasn't true. 

"Don't...don't lie to me, man," Blair sniffled, releasing his lover and wrapping his own arms around his middle, "I know better than that. And so do you, Jim." Just then, Chancellor Edwards made her appearance, and took in the Detective and the Professor standing in the center of the ruin that now made up the young man's office. 

"Blair, we need to talk," she said curtly, her lips pressed tightly together as she stood with her hands on her hips. Jim's gaze had never left his Guide's face, and he watched as Blair took a deep breath and dropped his arms to his sides. He nodded once first at Jim, and then at the older woman before he hung his head and followed her out of what used to be his office. Jim could do nothing more than watch his lover follow the woman despairingly down the hall, and his fists clenched as he turned once more to take in the message on the wall. "You'll get yours, you fucking bitch," Jim growled, and he could have sworn that he heard howling in the distance. Shaking it off as nothing more than imagination, Jim left Blair's office and went to the parking lot to sit in the truck and wait for Blair. 

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

It was nearly an hour later before Blair shuffled out to where Jim was waiting; concerned immediately, Ellison hopped out of the truck and headed towards his Guide as the young man approached. Blair was paler than he had already been before seeing Chancellor Edwards, and Jim could clearly see that the young man had been crying again. 

"Chief, what happened," Jim asked, his voice gruff with concern and frustration at not being able to help Blair more. 

"I'm on Administrative Leave, effective immediately. Seems that Chancellor Edwards believes that this is the wrong time of year for these kind of...what did she say...oh, yeah...hijinx," Blair said with a short bark of forced laughter. 

"That's IT, Chief, I'm going in there to straighten that old bitch out," Jim said angrily. 

Blair shook his head, tears beginning to roll down his cheeks once more as he spoke, and instantly Jim's anger faded into nothing more than sympathy for his love, "Don't bother, man. It's too late; she's already gotten someone to take over my exams and submit my grades. She says..." Sandburg's voice trailed off for a moment, and after a particularly nasty hitching breath, he finished, "She says Rainier will call me if I'm needed next semester." 

Jim clenched his jaw angrily, merely putting an arm around his Guide's shoulders and steering the young man towards the passenger side of the truck, "Get in," Jim directed once they reached the door, "We'll come and get your car tomorrow." Blair nodded once before acquiescing, head hanging down once he was settled and buckled into his seat. Jim ran around to his side of the truck and got in, strapping himself in and revving up the Ford's engine loudly before pealing out of the university parking lot. At a loss for words due to his anger and frustration, Jim white-knuckled the steering wheel and was silent the whole way back to the loft, the only sound in the cab coming from his quietly sobbing partner. 

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Once they'd reached the loft, Jim turned his senses up all the way to see if there was anyone lingering around who didn't belong; anyone who might have an elevated heartbeat due to the excitement of the morning. Disappointed beyond belief when no sounds were forthcoming, the Sentinel decided to keep his hearing dialed up just in case anyone might be lurking around their home. The woman that had been stalking Blair obviously knew that the two men shared a home - and everything else - and Jim didn't want to take any chances that she might sneak up on them. 

As the two men approached the loft, Jim took Blair's hands in his own, stopping just in front of the heavy metal door. For the first time since he'd left the Chancellor's office, Sandburg looked up and finally met Jim's eyes. "Chief," Jim started, a small smile managing to find its way onto his stressed face, "Don't worry about this, okay? Everything is going to work out. I..." Jim's voice trailed off abruptly. 

"Jim?" Blair asked softly, still in mourning over his sure-to-be-lost job, "Hey, c'mon man, this is no time to Zone," Sandburg said, and then it hit him...but it was already too late. The Guide could vaguely hear the sound coming from within the loft, but he was unable to drag his Sentinel out of the Zone before the front door swung open to reveal - no one. Grabbing Jim's arm and yanking the unresponsive big man inside, Blair was mortified when the door shut loudly behind them; a strange sound was being emitted from the living room. 

"What the-" Blair managed to get out before he found his legs kicked out from beneath him, landing face-down on the hardwood floor, hands pulled behind his back as he both felt and heard the cuffs snap into place. "Gotcha'," the distinctly feminine voice said from behind, completely ignoring the larger man that stood still as a statue beside her. Leaning down, she murmured into the Guide's ear, "I've done a lot of studying, Professor Sandburg. I've reversed your white-noise generator so that he's completely in awe of the sound, rather than having everything blocked out. Not bad for a novice, 'eh?" She chuckled, and before he knew what was happening, a chloroform-soaked cloth was pressed against his nose and mouth, and the loft faded into complete darkness. 

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

* * *

End The Guide As Prey 2 by Jvantheterrible: duranjaxter@comcast.net

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
